In a hydraulic pressure system, direction of operation may be controlled by a switching valve or by selectively opening and closing hydraulic flow pathways.
A typical switching valve in the form of a two-position, four way valve can be moved between first and second positions to switch delivery of hydraulic pressure and return between a pair of pathways. A standard four way valve, like a rotary valve or spool valve, however, can require a great amount of force to operate and can have a "lag" time in which the valve is between positions. In high pressure installations, this lag time can be detrimental to system operation and can result in increased wear.